


Love will tear us apart

by Styxsouls



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Melancholy, Sad Ending, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styxsouls/pseuds/Styxsouls
Summary: A songfic inspired by one of my favourite songs, "Love will tear us apart" by Joy Division, about my favourite Steven Universe pairing: Jaspis (JasperxLapis Lazuli).





	Love will tear us apart

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend listening to the song while reading the fanfiction, you can find it here:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I-2i2SR_OsU  
> I also recommend looking at the lyrics after reading, because I quote them directly or indirectly in the fanfiction. You can find them in the video linked above or here:  
> https://genius.com/Joy-division-love-will-tear-us-apart-lyrics

Waves were calmly crashing down on the shore, seagulls were shrieking, families were playing tennis on the beach and Beach City was enjoying a wonderful sunny day. None of the unaware citizens could, in fact, think about the storm currently going on ten thousand feet below them.  
Indeed, on the bottom of the ocean, Jasper and Lapis Lazuli continued their forced life in common, started not less than a month before.  
Jasper was in a bad mood as usual and was doing the same thing she did everyday: trying to free herself from the chain, grunting and mumbling what most probably were insults to the blue-dressed Gem. Lapis, on the contrary, looked calmer than usual: she wasn't doing absolutely anything, no movement neither to stop nor to help the strong Quartz and her tugs, which she could feel between her hands, put on the chain linked to Jasper's handcuffs.  
The chain had been forged by Lapis herself when, in a self-conscious moment, she decided to create Malachite, but with the only aim of using her hydrokinetic powers to tame the well-built Gem now standing behind her. Thinking about Malachite always gave Lapis mixed and opposed feelings: her rational self specified many times that fusing with Jasper was an unpleasant but necessary act to save her friends, since if she hadn't been tricked, Jasper would've kept hurting Steven and the other Crystal Gems; that fusion was the most unselfish thing one could expect from someone like her, whose ambitions in doing something good were low.  
But, to be fair, it isn't up to the rational part, when it is about fusion: the bond between Gems intending to fuse must be sincere and thrutful for the dance to work. She still remembered the sensation of the Quartz's strong arms grabbing her and spinning her round with an unexpectable sweetness for such a revengeful Gem; while she was softly spinning she was looking at the gem on her fusion's partner nose, which was lightning up, and remembered that, at least for an instant, she had thought that (although the evil smirk on Jasper's mouth) those colours lit the Gem's face with a wonderful shadow. But now those instants couldn't be repeated, and routine had bitten both Gems hard like a snake whose venom consumed them day by day. Malachite would have never seen the light again, by now Jasper and Lapis had taken different roads and, although they were together, a few feet apart, 24 hours a day, their emotons won't grow, like a plant that's been exposed to too much sunlight.  
Lapis interrupted the flow of her thoughts for a second, realizing that the tugs on the chain had stopped.  
In fact, Jasper, by then, had got tired of trying, especially after the thoughts that had showed up in her mind in the last few minutes.  
Unaware of sharing Lapis' thoughts, the Quartz found herself brooding over Malachite too: that so very perfect creature that she and Lapis had created just one month before. It wasn't of course the first time she'd thought about their fusion; actually, she had been doing that every night, when she cried out in her sleep, tormented by memories, which exposed all her failings as a loyal Homeworld gem: being so easily tricked, as she were some poor Ruby? How could she let her guard down? Did so many years of training leave nothing to her? She still remembered her first teacher screaming about the need, for a perfect soldier, to have the heart of a stone and not to get distracted by anything. Who knows how would have the teacher reacted to knowing that who once was her best cadet now let herself go to the craziness of fusion, even with a barely known Gem...  
But in those moments it was like the training and the teacher had never existed.  
In fact, while she was spinning the slender blue-haired Gem round, there was no space for memories in her mind, only Lapis existed: the bones that she was able to feel under her wrists whil she was holding her hands, the gentle tickle of the ribbon on the back of her dress and the sparkle in her eyes, where there was no trace of the painful deceit that Jasper would have suffered in a while; she saw a living light that made her fly high, away from that battlefield, and made her feel light and weightless (a never felt before sensation).  
But now, the only thing riding high was resentment, as the soldier had understood some time ago, so the Gem sat down on the bottom of the sea, where she was standing before, and, consumed by hate, started to stare at her jailer and prison mate.  
Lapis was floating in the water ten feet above her, with the skirt, prey of the tide, rushing like the sails of a boat.The same movement concerned the bow too, which Jasper was able to see since Lapis wasn't facing her. She still remembered the sensation that overwhelmed her when she was holding her in her hand, beacuse the blue Gem's shoulders were so tiny that they fitted in only one of Jasper's enormous hands; and if she focused enough she could still perceive the blue, drop shaped, gem, set between her shoulder blades, and its lack of wrinkles, pleasant to the touch.  
Feeling the Quartz's look on her, the blue Gem turned herself and went down floating in the water like an angel util she met the soldier's look, a look where, between a veil of sadness, there was still the appeal that held them together in those magic moments as Malachite. And that appeal, in spite of everything, was still in the corners of her mind too.  
Guessing the slender's Gem thoughts because of her look, and realizing that they were about the time spent fused together, just like hers, Jasper spoke for the first time, after a long time spent with grunts and curses, and words gushed out as if they had been locked up for years. Talking about Malachite, she asked: "Is it that something that good just couldn't function no more?"  
Lapis Lazuli held her piercing look and slowly put a hand between the neck and shoulder of Jasper, who was able to feel the slim and insecure touch of those fingers one more time. Without getting upset, the blue-eyed Gem pulled Jasper's orange full lips closer to hers, who were thin and light blue. They both closed their eyes, but it was a kiss just as stolen and fast as their passion.  
Separating herself from the Quartz, Lapis looked at her with a bittersweet look before bending down and sticking the end of Jasper's chains deep down in the sand, so that she couldn't free herself.  
Giving her a last piercing look, Lapis Lazuli left Jasper her last warning: "It won't be the chains, it will be love to tear us apart."  
Jasper found herself staring at Lapis' skit floating above and above until she saw her getting out of the water, leaving her wondering if the taste she felt on Lapis' lips was the one of desperation taking hold.


End file.
